halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Demakhis
Archive I made an Archive box fo ya. If ya need any help with it just tell me or delete it if you like. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 03:09, 18 August 2007 (UTC) Siege of Serenity Yea it is a rp. Just come in and fill out the places as you probably usually do and your done. Twilightstorm 01:44, 19 August 2007 (UTC) Sure why not idc if they are with or against the empire. But who ever is with the UNSC will have ahard time trying to get onto the planet. Twilightstorm 22:10, 23 August 2007 (UTC) Requesting to join Project: Kingdom of Broken Hearts Since Spartan G-23 will never answer me back, I would like to request to join the Artic IV Campaign. If accepted, Team Alpha will join the battle quickly. I will need to know a few things though: What I can and can't do, and what year this campaign takes place in. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:25, 23 August 2007 (UTC) :Understood, sir. My troops will enter the battle as soon as I know the story. Over and out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:19, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I'll join but let me choose which characters of mine will join. Gary 03:08, 24 August 2007 (UTC) alright I'm only choosing characters SPARTAN-G089 SPARTAN-078 Linnea Gary 21:14, 24 August 2007 (UTC) I might... I might join, but I'll have to read the story first. I got an idea for your Sparta project article, BTW. You could change the name to the ATHENIAN Project. You see, the Athenians were the greatest philosophers and scientists of their time, were Greek, and rivals of the Spartans (if he defected, he would be against SPARTANS). How do ya like the idea? Cheers, Jolly W. Roberts Where do I put my characters and such... ...on the Halo: Kingdom of Broken Hearts page? I will be adding my forces soon and I need to know. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 16:53, 25 August 2007 (UTC) :Already done. My forces are at the bottom of the UNSC section, under Battlegroup Alamo. I also have one part of the story written up, under section 62. Go check 'em out. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:09, 25 August 2007 (UTC) Siege of Serenity =D mikey beat you to it join up if ya want! Duskstorm 14:33, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Kjell: Check you First Class ASAP. P.S. I just got back from the Dominican. P.S.S. I am getting GRAW 2 today or tomorrow and then I will show those damn terrorists what it means to be shot so many times that nobody can gain the identity of the body:P --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 21:00, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :Ask him then. Please. --Master Sergeant-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 22:27, 26 August 2007 (UTC) Got GRAW 2 hehe. I got GRAW 2. Wanna come over some time and play it? --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 12:24, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Invitation to join Halo: Well Enough Alone :The fanon has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:21, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Virgo Hey, are the pilots of the Virgo project using Pilot Interface Mk.3? Communicating telepathicly and thinking about multiple things at one time sound suspicously close. Also, if they are, make note that twelve of them are used by the 112th Naval Squadron, and one by Iota Nineteen. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok got it, but also, mine does need to be implanted into the brain. When was yours created? Pherhaps we could cross fiction and make it a successor of precursor. Who knows? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 Ok, I have one thing that made me good at space combat...reading Star Wars Rogue Squadrons novels. No joke. CAF Corporal Spartan 501 lol. Funny hat! Hehehehehe!! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 14:51, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Sure, I'll join the CAF Sorry I took so long to notice it was on my talk page, I got wrapped up in other projects, but yeah, I'll join. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 18:37, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Thank you, now I'll be gone for the rest of the night. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 21:59, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Re: Flood question Sure you can use a new type of flood. But I would like to know what type it is. And remember that this planet also has a native species, the Bujkowe, and tons and tons of wildlife. Oh, and disregard my "I'm gone for the night" statement. I'll be here for a while. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:32, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Coming Over Kjell, my mom says that you can come over on Friday at any time you would like. I am busy tomorrow apparently so you can't come over that day. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 00:50, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Very interesting. I like the idea. But I'll have to talk more tomorrow, because I have to get off. See ya. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:59, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yes ya can. PS You'll love GRAW 2 multi-player. All of your fave guns in use, the smell of explosives, hundreds of Mexican rebels trying to kill you. It's a lotta fun! --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 02:26, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Where to put cruiser Since you have ships in groups for KBH but Eagle came from a distress call should I put eagle in a group of its own or part of a existng group? SPARTAN-089 04:04, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Thanks SPARTAN-089 05:10, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Orin to Ashes invite I will join, ty for the invite. Stryker. mmhmm --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost lead 14:12, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Flood stuff Wait, wait, wait! I like the idea, but I didn't see the bit about Darkmind. I already have a Flood commander planned. I like the Flood forms, but I have a commander I want to use. His name is Doommind, and he dwells in the center of the planet. Now I don't mind if Darkmind and his hive crash land on the planet, but Doommind is the primary commander. How about that idea? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 15:22, 30 August 2007 (UTC) :OK, I changed up the force composition. Doommind and Darkmind will work together, but Doommind is larger and smarter, which qualifies him as in charge. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 17:29, 30 August 2007 (UTC) Yes you can make Iota 13. --SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel Ghost leadGhost Headquarters 19:00, 30 August 2007 (UTC) You did hear, right? Halo: Well Enough Alone has begun. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 19:11, 30 August 2007 (UTC) OK, I got it. Darkmind and the hive of Utter Darkness crash landed on the planet, took over some of the wildlife and freed the Ceres hive. How's that? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:25, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Glad you think it's good. The fanon's starting to come along. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 01:32, 31 August 2007 (UTC) A very small amount of flood broke out and destroyed the UNSC outpost. If you want, the Utter Darkness can already land and maybe they could free the others. But there is no major Flood threat.... yet.... -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:09, 31 August 2007 (UTC) You do understand that the Master Sergeant and pretty much all other UNSC forces are at the bottom of a giant hole right? -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 23:15, 31 August 2007 (UTC) If you meant that Omega Stealth Squad met my guys, then their name is Team Alpha, not Alpha Squad. Otherwise, very interesting. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 00:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, I know that Omega Stealth Squad is human. and i will join your project! Ill just find out a way to work it into my fanon... AJ 03:48, 1 September 2007 (UTC) Well I'm not completely sure of the time, but it is sometime after the events of Halo 2, after the destruction of High Charity. --117649AnnihilativeRepentance 19:41, 3 September 2007 (UTC) Durban War Sounds like a good idea. Only if you or anyone else uses my fanon they need to tell me the names of articles with my stuff. 7th Destiny 04:20, 5 September 2007 (UTC) RE I guess i have my stuff mixed up, oh well, I bet no else will notice, also, remember, my character can't die! =D, PS, why the heck are those guys speaking German? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law!)( ) 02:10, 6 September 2007 (UTC) KoBH Lupin Question Am I allowed to kill the Lupin that are attacking Jace? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 KOBH question Sure, you can talk to her, P.S., wtf with the "every girl wants my body" message!? =D -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:20, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Which one am I not allowed to kill? CAF Corporal Spartan 501 RE: Kinoshi I read that Kinoshi's suit is made of 500 pounds of titanium...-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 13:27, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Yes........-- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:50, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Fullmetal Fanon, are you talking about what I think your talking about? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:12, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Great Uprising I'll put ya in next episode.... I need to take that sign down, it's getting far into the ep. Anyway, you'll be in next ep., no worries. Cheers, [[user:Jolly W. Roberts|'Canis Lupus']] -[[user talk:Jolly W. Roberts|'The Pack']]- - - -[[[http://halo.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Jolly_W._Roberts&action=edit&section=new Join the Pack]]]- 18:02, 9 September 2007 (UTC) Requesting like to join Project: Kingdom of Broken Hearts I would like to request to join the Artic IV Campaign. About KOBH .......................................... -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 02:53, 11 September 2007 (UTC)